


On The Edge

by gaeaf_roshin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeaf_roshin/pseuds/gaeaf_roshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to see or hear a thing, Adam is completely at his Master's mercy. He's in for a wild night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not real. No copyright infringement or disrespect intended.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to my wifey Michaela for her support and quick on-the-fly beta. As usual I couldn't help but tinker with the beta'd version, so any and all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also: I never mention who the other two guys are, so pick anyone you wanna choose :-)

Adam kneels in the middle of the room, legs spread wide, arms raised above his head, tied to a wooden bar suspended from the ceiling. The muscles in his back move as he breathes, calmly, relaxed.

A thick silken blindfold prevents the soft flickering light spilling from the candles placed around the room from reaching his eyes, ear buds block any sound.

 _“You won’t be able to hear anything.” Master explains as he watches him undress. “You won’t see anything, either.”_

The air around him is warm, shifting slightly against his naked skin with the breeze coming from where he assumes someone opened a window.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he had been led inside this room, already deaf and blind to his surroundings, and been ‘told’ to kneel, raise his arms for his wrists to be tied to something above his head and to stay in position with Master’s firm but gentle touches.

He lets his head fall forward, chin resting against his chest and breathes deeply. A familiar scent reaches his senses seconds before he feels fingers card through his hair and pull his head back up with gentle force.

A soft smile steals across his face before soft dry lips kiss it away.

Master.

He sighs quietly, his breath caressing the lips still lightly touching his, unmoving. Then Master deepens the kiss, tongue teasing across the seam, seeking entrance.

Adam submits to the kiss, lets Master possess his mouth, reacts instead of acts. After long moments Master pulls back, the firm grip of his fingers in his hair loosening.

A tiny moan tumbles over Adam’s swollen lips before he has a mind to stop it. He freezes, forces himself to breathe deeply.

Calloused fingertips stroke softly down his temples, across his brow, down the bridge of his nose. _‘It’s okay.’_ They preconcerted gestures say. _‘You didn’t do anything wrong.’_

 _“You will not be allowed to speak, my love.” Master had told him before they had begun. “You can, however, voice your pleasure. I’m sure you’ll find ways.”_

With all his remaining senses focused on Master - the warmth of his hands on both sides of his face, his sweet breath on his lips - Adam misses the air shifting around him again and jumps at the feel of hands touching his back.

He wanted this. Begged for it, even.

Master still hasn’t loosened his hold on his face and he feels lips press softly against his again before the hands withdraw. Only moments later they land on his collarbones, thumbs framing his throat, a gentle pressure, a reminder or a promise of things to come, Adam doesn’t know.

The hands on his back start to wander across his body, up high to where his fingers are lightly curled around the soft silk scarves Master used to tie his wrists, back down towards the backs of his knees, his calves, his feet, up again, teasing the inside of his thighs.

 _“They can do anything they want to you. Anything.” Master had whispered as he draped the heavy fabric of the blindfold across Adam’s eyes. “There are only two rules. No pain. And your mouth is mine. Nobody kisses you, nobody fucks your face. Except me.”_

Adam feels the calloused pad of a finger press firmly against his lower lip and he lets his jaw fall open obediently. A teasing finger sweeps inside for a second, leaving behind a trace of salt and musk. Adam moans as the taste explodes across his tongue.

The others seem to take this as encouragement and their touches grow firmer, surer, seeking out sweet spots, making him shiver with need despite the warm air. There is no rhyme or reason to their movements, nothing predictable and he gasps, his mouth falling open, as fingers simultaneously grasp his cock and nudge slickly against his hole, dipping in slightly before withdrawing.

Master apparently decides to take advantage as only seconds later Adam feels the soft, wet head of his cock rub teasingly back and forth across his bottom lip before pushing inside slowly, with tiny jerks of his hips. Adam’s lips close tightly around it, his tongue gives an experimental flick along the thick pulsing vein on the underside.

Masters hips jerk forward again, all the way to the back of Adam’s throat and farther still. Adam swallows convulsively and tries to focus on breathing through his nose. After a few seconds, Master pulls back again, leaving only the head inside the tight circle of his lips. His fingers find their way into Adam’s hair again, their grip tight, leverage.

Suddenly his body is assaulted from all sides, Master’s cock pushing back into the depths of his mouth at the same time as wet heat closes around his own, hard member and slick fingers fuck into him, all the way inside in one smooth stroke. He groans around the thick flesh filling his mouth, sharp pleasure cursing down his spine and settling low in his belly.

He squirms, unable to decide whether to move back onto the fingers relentlessly stroking his prostate or the hard wet suction around his cock, all while swallowing around the thick length filling his mouth, sliding along his tongue and the back of his throat, leaving salty traces of precum.

There is no escape from the sensations they’re inflicting on him. He keens, hands clenching and digging into the soft folds of his bindings, trying to lift himself away from their relentless ministrations.

Firm pressure against his shoulders stops him and he sinks back down on his knees with a muffled whimper. Seconds later the fingers in his ass disappear and he feels the tug on his arms lessen as the bar is lowered to prevent him from repeating the maneuver.

Master’s fingers dig into his scalp as he continues to fuck his face, incited by the whimpers and moans spilling forth from Adam. A hand joins the mouth working on his cock, blunt nails scratching lightly, just enough pleasure to offset the slight pain.

For a few moments he loses himself, surrenders completely to what they are willing to give him, make him do.

A sudden tug on his hips almost sends him face first to the ground, the only thing holding him up his bound arms and Masters tight grip on his hair. Master goes down with him, cock sliding form his mouth, the thump of his knees hitting the floor races like a vibration up Adam’s body.

He breathes hard, as much as he possibly can in great big gulps of air before Master is back again, fucking his face even harder than before.

Through the fog in his mind he suddenly registers the absence of the others and his muddled thoughts just start to wonder where they are when he feels cold wet pressure against his hole, sliding in hard and unforgiving. It hurts and he whimpers and his muscles freeze.

Master immediately withdraws, hands once again coming to frame his face, this time his thumbs trace Adam’s lips. _‘Do you want to stop?’_ they ask. _‘Do you need to use your safe word?’_

Adam’s whole body relaxes and falls forward into Master’s chest, arms tugging on his bindings, the pain already receding and he shakes his head.

 _“No, keep going.”_ this says, without words.

 _“Use your safe word and it’ll all end immediately.” Master reassures him as he tugs on the silk scarves tied to Adam’s wrists. “You have permission to speak to use it.”_

Master’s hands caress his face once more, and then they’re back where they left off. Only now, instead of pain there’s pleasure, a jolt of electricity jerking up his spine every time the person fucking him angles their thrust just right.

His moans and high pitched keens grow louder, spilling out around Masters slick cock rocking back and forth across his tongue and suddenly thick hot cum fills his mouth as Master seizes and stills, fingers in his hair tightening almost too much but just enough. Then he’s gone and Adam screams wordlessly as his prostate gets slammed again and again, pleasure pain building to an almost unbearable level.

 _“You will not come until I give you permission.” Master says as he slides an earplug in place. “Understood?”_

There’s warm heat around his cock again, hard suction and a tight hand and his body shakes uncontrollably in his bonds. The soft tease of fingertips against his cheekbones lifts the fog inside his head a little but not for long, pleasure and submission dragging him under again.

Then suddenly he’s unbearably empty inside, and a sob wrenches itself from his chest, seconds before he is filled again, this cock thicker and longer, pleasure/pain of the stretch sending fire up his spine. But just as the burning ache fades he’s empty again, filled again, emptyfilledemptyfilled again and again and again until he’s a sobbing mess, mindlessly begging for them to allow him to come, say the words he can‘t hear.

His knees start to pound dully in time with their thrusts and white stars start to appear against his closed eyelids. He’s struggling to breathe, every exhale carries a whimper, a wordless plea of ‘please, please, please’

But the words don’t come and the pressure builds and recedes for what seems like hours, the only thing keeping him here, in their presence, instead of deep inside his own mind, the pressure of Master’s fingers on his face.

Every hit against his prostate sends lightning bolts along his body, making him shudder and jolt in his bonds, jerking uncontrollably. Until suddenly the hands on his face are gone, but they haven’t left, they’re on his throat now, gentle pressure, just enough and Master’s thick hot cock is filling him and he can’t breathe and he feels hot wet heat burst deep inside him, filling him up and he screams and screams and almost misses Master’s hand on his face, tight pressure of his fingers into his mouth giving permission and he comes so hard his vision goes black.

***

He comes to on his back, on something soft, a breeze caressing his naked skin where it isn’t covered by the sheets.

He vaguely remembers passing out still bound, waking up only momentarily as Master freed him, cleaned him up and, with the help of the others, carried him to their bed.

He stretches, feeling incredibly sore but also a bone deep satisfaction and a bright smile breaks out across his face at the sound of his husband snuffling in his sleep next to him. He turns his head to look at him, studying his face.

Moments later, long eyelashes flutter open and reveal dark brown eyes, still glazed with sleep. “How’re you feelin’?” he murmurs, snuggling closer to Adam, throwing an arm across his broad chest.

“Perfect.” he simply answers, bright smile making his blue eyes sparkle. “Thank you for doing this for me, Kris.”

“It was my pleasure, baby.” He whispers against his skin, tongue dipping out to taste salty skin. “Happy Birthday.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Kradam fic and really the first fic I've written in about 5 years (writer's block is a bitch, let me tell ya). It just came to me on the drive home from work. I literally went "For fucks sake, first fic in goodness knows how many years and it's a sensory deprivation gang bang..."


End file.
